Lotus
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Two Shot. Connerie issue d'un délire avec mon frère, à pas prendre au sérieux. Deuxième pas prévu au début, mais...bon hein, un évènement a fait que j'ai voulu en écrire un xD
1. Chapter 1

Ciossu ! Ceci est un petit OS que j'avais envie d'écrire, suite à un gros délire avec mon frère…Et j'ai longtemps hésité avant de le poster… Mais, il faut bien que je me venge… Pour cette histoire de vengeance, je crois que seule une personne peut comprendre. Alors, n'y faites pas attention !

Il est 2 heures du mat', j'ai envie d'écrire un truc, et vu que j'ai pas d'inspiration pour mon chapitre de « Morgane », bah j'écris ça… Il y a beaucoup de Kanda, et c'est parsemé de Lavi. Bien sûr, c'est une grosse connerie. Pour ceux qui aiment le sérieux, la sortie c'est par ici !

Genre : Humor

Rating : K+, pour le joli vocabulaire…

Bon, alors, aurez vous le courage de lire ? Avis aux amateurs de ridiculisation suprême de Kandy !

_**~Lotus~**_

Il faisait noir. La chambre était noire en elle-même. Quand soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte brutalement.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! Faut qu'j'y aille !

Le propriétaire des lieux, c'est-à-dire Kanda, avait apparemment une envie pressante. Il se dirigea très vite vers la salle bain, et constata que…

-Meeeeeerde ! Y'a plus d'papier ! C'est pas vraaaaiiiii ! Comment j'vais faire, moi ? Je vais pas aller demander à l'infirmerie, « Bonjour, auriez-vous du papier toilette, s'il vous plaît ? », plutôt mourir ! Raaah !

Puis, il se souvint de son lotus dans le sablier. Il se rappela de son doux toucher, son toucher velours, et sa consistance… Devait-il l'utiliser ?

-Je peux pas… Sinon, ma vie sera écourtée…

Le japonais se demandait s'il devait saisir cette dernière chance. User de son rouleau de PQ Lotus, et écourter ainsi sa vie, mais sa souffrance, aussi…

-Ma vie ou mon c… ? Ma vie ou mon c… ? Et puis merde, mon c… !

Je suis désolée mais ça faisait trop bizarre de mettre ce mot, alors…

Le kendoka brandit son sablier, en sortit je ne sais comment son rouleau de lotus et fonça aux toilettes. Après quelques minutes, il ressortit, avec son air habituel, genre « s'est rien passé ». Il regarda son rouleau, et dit :

-Merde… Moins 6 mois… Bon, ça devrait aller…

Il le remit à sa place, puis sortit de sa chambre en oubliant de fermer à clé, sans savoir ce qui allait arriver…

Un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Lavi passait en courant devant la chambre de Kanda en lâchant des petits « Merde, merde, j'dois y aller, viiite ! » mais s'arrêta devant la porte.

-Si j'me rappelle bien, Kanda a un rouleau lotus dans sa chambre… Je l'ai déjà vu une fois, quand il sortait...J'ai toujours voulu essayer ce papier là…Il paraît qu'il est très doux… mais sa chambre doit être fermée à clé… Bah, je peux toujours essayer…

Il prit la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

-Ouah ! Elle était ouverte ! Parfait ! Bon, maintenant, j'me grouille !

Lavi prit le rouleau de vie de Kanda, referma la porte et partit en courant. Quelques heures plus tard, le japonais rentrait dans sa chambre, et vit que son rouleau lotus avait grandement diminué de taille… Il le sortit, et constata :

-Putain ! Moins 4 ans ! Mais comment…

-J'te jure, c'était si doux…

-Baka Usagi ?

Sa voix provenait de l'extérieur. Kanda se tut et écouta Lavi parler. On entendit bientôt la voix d'Allen.

-Mais comment t'as réussi à le prendre ?

-Bah, la porte était pas fermée à clé, alors, je suis rentré et je l'ai pris !

-Mais il va s'en rendre compte !

-Mais non, c'est qu'un rouleau de papier toilette ! Il verra rien !

-Si tu le dis…

-Aaah… ce **lotus** était tellement doux, que j'en ai utilisé plus que ce que j'avais besoin…

-JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Ouaaah ! Yû ? Mais… que… aaah… et merde.

-Euh… je vais vous laisser moi…

-Allen, lâcheur !

-Baka Usagi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-De quoi ?

-Crève !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_**~Fin~**_

Je vous avais dit. C'est stupide, c'est court, c'est une vengeance. C'est un délire, quoi. A prendre au second degré. Je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose, alors, voilà, « quelque chose »…

Si vous avez aimé, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement, je dois l'avouer, vu la nullité de ce truc, laissez une review ! Et si non… Bah, vous êtes pas obligés d'en laisser une. Enfin, si, pour que je sache que vous avez eu le courage de lire jusqu 'au bout… Et si vous l'avez fait, je vous admire, franchement.

Bon, si vous lisez cette phrase, c'est que vous avez dû lire, de travers ou totalement, ce truc écrit alors que j'ai des cernes super funky profondes de 3mm… on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est beaucoup.

Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit, à moi en tout cas.


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh ! Eh oui, cet OS totalement débile a une suite ! \o/

Déjà, je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Je pensais que ce ne serait qu'un OS mais… Vous voyez le Lotus où le rouleau on peut le jeter dans les chiottes ? Ben… J'vous en dis pas plus vous verrez là dedans 8D

Hn, reviewer/euse anonyme, voilà, tu as ta suite xD

Et voilà, donc ça change pas depuis la dernière fois. Les persos de DGM sont pas à moi (j'avais pas mis de disclaim ? O_o) le genre et le rating, pareil, et Lotus s'appartient *sort*

Brefouille, assez causé. Par contre, si vous notez une différence (dans le style) entre le premier chapitre et celui-ci, c'est sans normal, l'autre a été publié en mai et on est en décembre, j'ai eu mon temps x)

_**~Lotus, version 2~**_

Quel imbécile, ce lapin. Il avait pris quatre ans de la vie de Kanda. Ce dernier, furieux, lui avait donné une bonne leçon.

Il rentrait alors dans sa chambre, tentant de paraître indifférent mais ayant une envie pressante. Une fois la porte fermée, il traversa la chambre aussi vite que l'éclair, et arriva aux toilettes. Mais, une fois de plus, il fut confronté à ce même problème :

-Pourquoi j'ai jamais de papier !

Il se tourna vers son sablier. Il avait remplacé l'autre rouleau de PQ par un de ces nouveaux où l'on peut jeter le rouleau dans la cuvette. Il avait toujours voulu voir se décomposer cette matière dans l'eau, ce rouleau qu'il avait toujours dû jeter à la poubelle. Mais bon, là, ce n'était pas vraiment le problème.

-Ma vie ou mon cul ? Ma vie ou mon cul ? RAH MERDE ENCORE !

Il brandit son sablier et en sortit son précieux Lotus, puis fonça au petit coin.

Après quelques minutes, il en ressortit, un air soulagé sur le visage, apaisé par la douceur de son papier chéri. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait un air béat et se reprit bien vite. Il fixa son rouleau.

-Putain, faut que je fasse attention, moins neuf mois… Je vais pas aller loin, là.

Il le remit là où il l'avait trouvé, et sortit, en prenant bien soin de fermer sa porte à clé cette fois, ne voulant pas qu'un certain Lavi ne vienne lui prendre son précieux PQ.

Non loin de là, un œil vert guettait la sortie du brun, au fond du couloir. Dès que ce dernier fut hors de sa vue, il se dirigea à pas de loups vers la porte de sa chambre, et sortit un crochet de sa poche.

-Yû a remplacé son ancien rouleau par celui qui peut se jeter dans l'eau ! Il faut absolument que je vérifie si la texture du papier est la même, et si ça se décompose vraiment dans la cuvette ! M'enfin, bon, je dois pas tout utiliser au risque qu'il le voie, mais… Je trouverai bien un moyen de voir ça ! Niark niark.

Ainsi, Lavi s'infiltra dans la chambre de Kanda, et lui prit son rouleau, sans même réaliser son énorme erreur, et le risque qu'il courait. Il s'en alla, le plus discrètement possible, c'est-à-dire pas discrètement du tout.

Un peu plus tard, le kendoka revint dans sa chambre, la porte était toujours fermée. Il soupira, rassuré, puis ouvrit, et se rendit vite compte que…

-MON LOTUS EST PLUS LAAAAA !

Il referma vivement la porte, espérant que personne ne l'ait entendu crier ainsi, et réfléchit. Comment avait-il bien pu disparaître ? Sa réponse passait justement dans le couloir.

-Quoi, tu as recommencé ! Mais il va s'en rendre compte, tu es complètement malade !

-Mais voyons, Allen, je vais aller le remplacer par un autre rouleau… J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas déjà rentré.

-Tu as tout utilisé quand même !

-Ben…j'ai pas pu résister, je voulais absolument jeter le bout de carton dans les toilettes ! Mais ce **lotus ** est si agréable, franchement…

-ESPECE DE…

-Yû ? Ah euh je en fait je vais t'expliquer c'est que je en fait euh hum bon attends que je… Yû ? Eh oh…

-Pourquoi il est tombé le Bakanda ?

Effectivement, ledit « Bakanda » venait de s'écrouler. S'ils avaient su que le rouleau représentait sa vie, ça se serait sans doute passé un peu différemment.

-J'ai tué Yû ! Mon Dieu ! Mais comment j'ai pu… Le vieux panda va me faire la peau, on va devoir partir, merde de merde ! Bon, je vais cacher ce cadavre, et on verra plus tard, hein… Allen, tu m'aides ?

-Bah, c'est pas une grande perte hein. Je peux le découper ? fit le maudit avec un sourire sadique.

_**~Fin~**_

Finish ! Bon…c'est une sorte de Death Fic, mais c'pas l'but hein xD Et je suis de nouveau avec mes énormes cernes, yay.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bon c'est toujours aussi con et dénué d'intérêt que l'autre hein mais mon humour est foireux mwahaha 8D

Bref, laissez-moi vos avis s'iou plaît ^^' Bonne nuit ~


End file.
